


See-Through Shower

by Kris_krisser



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-23
Updated: 2000-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin comes homes from a long assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See-Through Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse, here's your PWP 
> 
> Erotica day challenge
> 
> Thanks to Judy for the beta.

** See-Through Shower **

**by Krisser**

 

Vin hated assignments that had him away from Ezra. Their love was still so new, that every moment apart was endless. But he had to admit that he loved coming home to the man. Everything seemed more alive when he'd step through that door and he could feel Ezra's presence.

Like today, he could smell some sort of casserole cooking and he could hear the shower running, so he shed his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom naked, he froze to the spot. His breath caught, as he gazed to the shower door. It was just about see-through. He could see everything. His lover's broad shoulders, firm muscles. As he arched his back slightly, his nipples jutted out enough that his mouth watered with the thought of sucking on them. He felt himself harden as he remembered how those nipples responded to his mouth.

His eyes drifted down to where else his mouth liked to suck. Seeing his lover's manhood, thick even when not erect. He could tell from here just how smooth it felt as he rubbed it against him. Vin was fully erect now, hitting his stomach.

He watched as the water sprayed on the body that drove him crazy with desire. Never in his whole life, had any body do to him what Ez's did to him. Creating five orgasms in a single lovemaking secession. He thought he woulda died then, and he could hardly restrain himself right now. He wanted to be the water drops as they cascaded down the face and neck of his green eyed witch, resting temporarily on that sensitive spot on his neck, oh how he could get Ezra to moan when he sucked on that spot. The water drops continued on their downward path and Vin couldn't wait a second longer, he opened the shower door.

He pressed Ezra back against the shower wall, kissing the face and lips that a short time ago taunted him. Ezra opened his mouth eagerly to the onslaught, grabbing Vin's tongue with his lips and sucking hard. Vin's engorged cock rocked against Ezra's cock that was equally hard.

"Ezra, I want you in me so hard, and I want it now, I love you baby. Fuck me please," Vin said into the mouth of his lover.

"Far be it from me to deny you your pleasures. And I love you too, Vin." Ezra reached for the liquid soap and squeezed some into his hand. He coated his fingers. First inserting one as he sucked on Vin's nipples, forcing them to hard peaks. Then the second finger slipped in as he sucked on his lover's neck, Vin's purring all the reward he needed. The third finger joined the other two and Vin was rocking on them as Ezra kissed the lips that never failed to send waves of desire through his body.

"Now, Ez, I need ya now. Fill me..I want to feel ya all through me," Vin purred his wishes in Ezra's throat.

Kissing Vin hard on the lips he faced him to the wall and spread his legs as he cupped his balls rocking them in his palm, Vin's growl kept him on track. He placed his steel shaft to the puckering opening, but before he could push, Vin did. He impaled himself on the finest cock he knew, "Hard Ez, do me hard."

Ezra could deny Vin nothing and pounded his shaft all the way in, hitting the gland successfully on the first thrust. The shudders of Vin's body never lied to him. He grabbed Vin's shaft and he gripped it hard and matched the thrusts as he pounded him hard and fast. Vin screamed out Ezra's name as his creamy fluids spilled and coated the wall of the shower. Vin's contraction of his muscles clamped down hard on the pole embedded inside and forced Ezra's fluids to explode, covering the entire canal. Ezra gripped Vin around the waist as he slide down the shower wall bringing Vin down on top of him.

Ezra nibbled on Vin's ear as he whispered, "Whatever you did today, do it again tomorrow, I love it when you come home horny."

Vin laughed, "Hell, Ez, I don't have to leave here to get horny, you keep me that way 24 hours a day."

Ezra smiled as he feasted on Vin's lips. 

fin


End file.
